


Follow You Even In To The Darkness

by velvet_vampiress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frankenstein - Freeform, Steampunk, Victorian Science Fiction, franken!khan, frankenstein reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is perfection…<br/>His long fingered hands of a pianist, strong slender legs of a runner, sharp piercing blue eyes of a hunter, strikingly handsome face of an aristocrat, the brain of a scientist and the heart of a poet. Although Molly knows the last is only for romanticism rather than real reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Even In To The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is still Work In Progress, so read it at your own risk hehe :D

He is perfection…

His long fingered hands of a pianist, strong slender legs of a runner, sharp piercing blue eyes of a hunter, strikingly handsome face of an aristocrat, the brain of a scientist and the heart of a poet. Although Molly knows the last is only for romanticism rather than real reasons.

Molly had never like other people much. She cares about her work and the bodies under her care more than most people. Her profession as a medical doctor in the morgue most people see as sinister, moreover as a woman doctor dealing with corpses never bother her. She treats each body like treasure, she is content.

She will call him Khan. Like Prince Khan Noonien Singh from her childhood book of faraway lands. A prince of valor and bravery, strong and noble. Molly presses her hand on his glass vessel wanting to feel him through the barrier. She can’t wait until life flows to his barren body. She would be his creator, the reason of his existence, his living Goddess.

Molly adores him already...

 She can’t help but feeling a wash of gratefulness whenever she remembers the moment of blessing in disguise she had. Toby her cat, her only family and sole consolation in her life died. A speeding carriage ran over him and left him to die. Molly was heart broken, she cried and wouldn't let them bury him and cried for hours. Little did she know that her grief would soon becomes something beyond amazing.

Molly trembles with anticipation. The big storm is coming and the thunder catcher is ready. All those lonely days and tiring nights of failed experiments and seclusion will amount to THIS defining moment. She pulled the lever and waits. A blinding flash strikes, and then a thunderous sound. The lab went white. He opens his eyes and meets hers, finally vivid with life.

Time stands still and Molly languidly moves as if underwater. The man fell on the floor, coughing his breath, learning to breathe for the first time. Molly reaches out trying to make contact. He pants and shaking, he looks almost pitiful. Molly takes the plunge and embraces him, still trembling of cold and confusion. He locks eyes with Molly once more and his breathing slows.  Molly smiles and kisses his forehead. His eyes shows trust, knowing that he is safe, enveloped in Molly’s love

“Every thing is good, everything is fine, you are here now, you’re alive.” Molly chants over and over again until he is calm in her arms.

He is excited and almost childlike. He sees everything with new found curiosity. Although he has no memory such normal human have, he can speak a few words without knowing where it comes from. He remembers sunrise but still at awe when seeing it for the first time. He knows to drink water instinctively but forgets the name. Sometimes his long fingers would dance on a non existent piano as if his pianist hands are tracing its embedded memory.  Molly teaches him how to walk, tell him the names of things and make him repeat the words. She reads him books before he sleeps.

He found the holy books one day after he had mastered reading and read all verses of human creation. He asks Molly what is a soul? What is God and why does He created human? And finally, am I human? 

"Yes, and the most beautiful kind." Molly answered with absolution.

Khan always looks at Molly with an un withering adoration as if she is his whole universe. He holds her words as truth and savor her every touch. In a way she is his whole universe. He can’t go outside since his face is of a famous noble man. Molly shivers at the thought if anyone finds out about Khan. But as much as she wants to protect him, his superior mind is superseding his containment. He had read all books and knows all things in his surrounding. Molly knows she has to take him in to the world at one point.

They venture outside one day with Khan wearing a thick cloak hiding his appearance. Khan takes everything in like a child. He laughs when he sees a street performer and gaze at a group of girls radiating youth and beauty, full of blissful ignorance. Molly felt a twinge of pain. It was already at dawn when they got back home. Molly looks at Khan who is still brimming with excitement, slowly repeating everything he sees with his usual low dark voice. Molly waits until his excitement dies down patiently.  Molly wonders if his eyes would look differently at her, now that she is not his only world. She can’t help but feeling jealous, and feels selfish because of that. It makes her feel terrible.  Khan finishes his babbling with a long pause.

Molly looks at him in anticipation.

When Khan's eyes finally took in Molly's observing eyes, he suddenly looks sorrowful.

“The world is such a fascinating world." he said.

"Yes it is.: Molly agrees.

"I’m different, I don’t belong there. I’m scared Molly.” His words tremble.

Molly reach out to his hands, “But why Khan? I thought you’re happy going outside.” she said to him.

“I’m afraid one day you’d leave me.” He said to her

Molly’s stunned, “Why would you think of that?”

 Khan tightens his hold on Molly’s hands and with a heartbroken voice says to her “I’m a monster.”

Molly looks at him in shock disbelieve. She grabs his face as if trying to seal her words inside his head. “I will never leave you Khan.”

Here she is, thinking only of her own doubts and fears towards him and totally forgets about his. Molly is suddenly overwhelmed with love towards him.

“I will always stay beside you Khan, always.” She pulls him to rest his forehead to hers, assuring him.

Khan smiles and she sees that all doubts in his eyes are gone. He places her hand on his chest and places his own hand, like a promise of devotion.

They kiss for the first time.

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/frankenkhan_zpsdd48ee10.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> For those dear peeps who've decided to read it anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanx in advance :D


End file.
